


Proposal

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prince Prompto suffers through offerings.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 18
Kudos: 203





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Loqi Tummelt, Prince Prompto’s latest suitor, glares on his way out, just like Ravus, Lulu, Kuja, and a slew of others did before him. There have been so many that the names are starting to slur together in Prompto’s brain, and it was even worse yesterday. Loqi slams the grand doors of the audience hall shut behind him before the waiting Crownsguards can. Prompto slumps down in his throne and lets out a sigh. 

He brokenly pleads, “Can’t I just _not_?” Because it’s really getting ridiculous. “I don’t _want_ to get married...”

“I’m sorry,” Ignis tells him with a frown, standing to one side of his throne. Ignis’ posture is as perfect as usual, his arms folded behind his back, his words empathetic but firm. “But your father insists. The line must be secured, and it wouldn’t do for you to raise an heir alone...”

Gladiolus chuckles, “At least you’re getting some nice gifts out of it.” He nods towards the growing piles that line the room—massive mounds of gold, jewels, statues, ancient pottery, custom artwork, and just about everything else that could possibly be considered valuable. Each suitor brings at least two gifts with them, more elaborate than the last, and each time, they mean nothing to Prompto. He’s already got money. And he has no one to spend it on—no one that he trusts enough not to be there just for that money, anyway.

Nyx steps forward and reads the next name off his scroll: “Presenting Noctis Caelum.” He draws the doors open, and the next potential suitor strolls inside, just as cockily confident as all the rest. He’s a young man of about Prompto’s age, about Prompto’s height, with jet-black hair and pale skin, and dark eyes that pierce right into Prompto’s soul. He sits up a little straighter—Noctis is _hot_.

And more importantly, he’s got a chocobo chick in his arms. It’s not even a rare black one, just a fluffy little yellow thing like they have in petting zoos. Prompto’s _always_ wanted a chocobo, but every time he brings it up, his father just buys him a fancy car instead. Chocobos are a million times better. 

The one in Noctis’ arms is _adorable_. And it looks perfectly content to be there. That’s a good sign. If chocobos like Noctis, he must be a decent guy.

He walks right up to the stairs before the throne and bows as best he can with a living creature in his arms. Then he straightens up and says through a languid grin, “Nice to meet you, Prompto.” There’s no ‘prince.’ No title. Prompto doesn’t mind that. 

He points at the chocobo and asks, “Is that for me?”

Noctis nods. He glances sideways at Gladiolus, who begrudgingly grunts his assent. Then Noctis walks up the steps and deposits the chick in Prompto’s lap. It chirps cheerily up at him and beats its tiny wings. Its beady eyes blink rapidly. It’s _so cute._ Prompto’s heart is melting. He dares to pet it, and it closes its eyes and leans into his touch, practically purring. Prompto could look at it all day.

But he does look back up at Noctis, because Noctis is pretty gorgeous too, and there’s something to the glint in his eyes that promises all sorts of fun. 

Gladiolus warns him, “Step back from the throne.”

Noctis does. When he turns around to do so, it gives Prompto a chance to check out his butt, which looks equally as scrumptious. It’d be a shame when he turns around, except his face is his best feature. Ignis smoothly asks, “Is that all you have to offer for your prince’s hand?”

“No,” Noctis answers. He reaches inside his suit. Prompto can see Gladiolus tensing in his peripherals, but the only thing Noctis draws out is a game case. The glossy cover of Justice Monsters X glints in the sunlight streaming through the tall windows. Prompto thinks he’s in love.

Gladiolus snorts, “The prince already has that one.”

Prompto doesn’t care. The fact that someone would think to bring him _a video game_ is good enough. Then Noctis asks, “But does he have a co-op partner that can get platinum in all the fourth cup’s sewer levels?” Prompto’s heart is pounding in his ears. That’s impossible.

Ignis scoffs, “That is hardly a suitable presentation for—”

Prompto gathers the chick up in his arms and abruptly rises to his feet. Both his retainers turn to look at him. He clears his throat and gracelessly announces, “I would like to see this... video game skillage... for my own eyes. In my quarters. ...Alone.”

Noctis grins like a cat with cream. Somehow, it doesn’t bother Prompto the way past suitors’ smirks have. Maybe it’s just his hormones talking. Gladiolus protests, “Your Highness—”

But he’s just a bodyguard. Prompto’s _the prince_. He’s made his decision. No amount of gold will change it. He turns to pass the chocobo chick over to Ignis, who awkwardly accepts it. 

Blushing up a storm, but excited out of his mind, Prompto wanders down the steps to take Noctis’ hand, then guides him to private chambers where they can see how it goes.


End file.
